Utopia
Utopia '(ユートピア'',Yūtopia) was a in Jiolia but was unofficially disbanded following the death of the guild master, Jean Rogue along with several other core members. Though labelled as a Dark Guild, Utopia was far from antagonistic and was only called as such due to their refusal to be recognized as a legal guild by the and their constant engagements with other dark guilds. Despite having committed questionable acts (with most if not all of them being justified), Utopia was truly a righteous guild that never employed deceitful methods and wanted to create a family for those who were outcasts. Jean Rogue, the guild master was Utopia's most famous mage and was known as the '''Sky Warrior for his mastery of Wind Magic. There were other notable mages of Utopia aside from Jean, such as Caterina Fox and her usage of Familiar Spirit Magic along with Shizuka Tenzen and her exceptional swordsmanship. Location Utopia’s guild building was located on Jiolia near the Southwest border of the countries of both Barbaros and Coroza. The exact location of their building was near Sunder Archipelago but was on a separate Island and they were isolated from all three neighboring Islands. Between both Barbaros and Coroza, Utopia was one of the few existing Dark Guild before the year X785 that lived around that area and because of that, their guild building stood out among travelers that happened to pass by. Speaking of the guild buildings, unlike most guilds that were created similar to that of taverns in urban areas, the Utopia guild building was more of a transport boat that was large enough to contain several members and still have extra space. Their guild building looked almost like a summer home rather than an established business rendezvous but that's what also gave it its unique charm, according to the late members. Because they were located near the ocean, all of the members of Utopia were seasoned sailors that held experience regarding sailing over oceans. Jean specifically built the building close to the water so that they could prepare themselves for any battles that would occur on the ocean. Following that, creating a building of this type was immensely cheaper compared to trying to build a guild hall in a populated area and as we’ve also found out, Jean is someone who loves to conserve as much money as he can. Utopia’s guild building had the unique function of being able to move around on water and could change locations swiftly which was great for the guild because they were always on the move due to being targeted by numerous organizations. History The origin behind the guild that came to be known as Utopia dates back to when Jean was traveling around the continent of Jiolia, attempting to reflect on his actions and repent for his past sins so that he would never have to suffer the pain of losing those close to him ever again due to his mistakes. Jean eventually came to the realization that he needed to create his own guild that wouldn't follow the same principles as other dark guilds and would become something of an enigma to other guilds. Jean was well aware that his guild would not be recognized as a legal guild if they went through with it but he didn’t care and made up his mind, giving birth to the guild known as Utopia. For the next several years, Jean began his journey to recruit others into his guild and bring them to his “family” that also shared his ideals. During that time, Jean had met several unique and powerful individuals who he formed contracts with and used his connections to rise to fame in a short amount of time. Strength Recognized as a powerful guild in itself, Utopia earned its reputation as being a guild with capable combatants and was able to compete with the strongest of dark guilds in Jiolia before their disbandment. The guilds strength relied heavily on its core members who consisted of the guild master himself, Jean Rogue along with their several , such as Caterina Fox, Shizuka Tenzen, and Veldora Tempest. With Jean and Veldora's mastery over Wind Magic, Caterina’s Familiar Spirit Magic, and Shizuka's exceptional swordsmanship, the four of them were quite a fearsome group who had faced off against countless enemies and emerged victorious every single time. Don’t be mistaken however, this is no way means that the other members of Utopia were weak in any way as they all possessed their own set of unique magic and were all talented individuals with promising future’s. Members The number of mages in Utopia weren't many, having less than thirty members but that didn't detract from their skill as they were a guild recognized for their tactfulness and cunning. Aside from Jean, Caterina, Shizuka, and Veldora, no other mages of the guild were named. Trivia *The term "Utopia" refers to a place of absolute paradise and bliss, something which Jean strives to create for those in the guild. *The guild symbol takes the shape of a "Sun" which symbolizes Jean's desire for a warm and bright place for those whom he had recruited. Category:Guild Category:Dark Guilds Category:Jiolia Category:Organization Category:Disbanded Guilds Category:CBZ Guild